


Please, Not Yet

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby navigating a secret relationship. Set after the almost kiss, during episode 1x18.</p><p>A short Quintis drabble inspired by the prompt: "Do you ever think we should just stop this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Not Yet

“Fanboy,” Happy shakes her head as she walks away, leaving Cabe to his movie. 

“Hey, you gotta second?” Toby walks up behind her and places his hand on her back. Turning her head sharply, first towards him and then towards Cabe, she lowers her voice.

“What are you doing?” This wasn’t on the list of ‘work appropriate’ activities. At least not now when they have to watch every move, every gesture, every word spoken.

“With what?”

“Hand, back, yours, mine,” she says peering over, yet again, to where Cabe had been standing. 

Toby widens his eyes at the implication however, once he realizes Cabe has long since left the warehouse, he relaxes. “No one’s here.” He leans in to press his lips to hers, just a quick peck as he’s not willing to risk any more. Happy wants to go slow and he is supporting that. She doesn’t want everyone to know about their dates and relationship status just yet; not when she’s still getting used to the idea herself. It wouldn’t do to be getting cozy in the garage where anyone can walk in at anytime, especially when they have a job to do and are (as usual) behind schedule.

“Movie tonight?” Happy pulls back enough to look up into his eyes. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he says, “It’s on. My choice.” She tentatively presses another kiss to his lips before jumping apart at the sound of the garage door being pulled open.

“What are you two doing?” Walter grumbles, exasperated. “We have to get to the conference.”

“We’re coming,” Toby calls back, grinning slightly at the faint blush staining Happy’s cheeks. Satisfied with his answer, Walter runs back to the van, shouting at them to ‘hurry up’ and ‘get a move on.’ Once in the clear, Toby turns to Happy. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?” He sees her pupils dilate and is quick to clarify his statement. “The sneaking around.”

She releases a breath and kicks her boots a bit, wringing her hands all the while. Too much, too soon is all that runs through her head. “I can’t; not yet.” Happy knows she’s upsetting him and she wants to reassure him but the words just aren’t coming. “I want…us.” He touches her arm lightly, giving her an encouraging smile. “But I don’t want people telling me what to think. Or asking questions.” He wraps her in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head before they have to part for the next several hours, for he knows her heart. He knows that she needs time to process this development on her own. “So, Fatal Attraction?” And then she knows too. That they’re okay and that, by some miraculous twist of fate, they found more than friendship in this family of misfits.


End file.
